xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Minato Namikaze
He was the Fourth Hokage. He stopped the Nine-Tailed Fox from destroying the Hidden Leaf Village. He was trained by Master Jiraiya, and is the father of Naruto Uzumaki. He is known as the Leaf's Yellow Flash. He stopped the recovery of the Nine Tails. History Minato Namikaze, is the spouse to Kushina Uzumaki. Although Naruto and Minato are noted to have a number of similar physical traits throughout the series, their familial relationship is not revealed until Part II of the series.367 He was the student of Jiraiya and the teacher of Kakashi Hatake, Obito Uchiha, and Rin Nohara. The entire village respects Minato as a hero of the village, having perfected Tobirama's Flying Thunder God Jutsu, a method of teleportation with pre-made seals, to earn the title of "Konoha's Yellow Flash" (木ノ葉の黄色い閃光 Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō).240 Before the start of the series, after battling the mysterious masked ninja who released the Nine Tails Kurama, Minato siphons Kurama's Yin chakra to weaken the beast to be sealed into Naruto's body in a sacrificial act so that only his son can access the Nine Tails' yang chakra.2 Years later during the Fourth Great Ninja War, Orochimaru releases Minato's soul and reanimates him. Minato and the other Hokage decide to fight alongside Sasuke on the battlefield and defeat Madara Uchiha. Minato reveals his own Nine Tails Chakra mode which he later tries to pass to his son. During a battle against Madara, he soon realized that Obito is in fact alive all along and the was masked man was behind Kurama's attack on Hidden Leaf Village during Naruto's birth. Once the battle is over, Minato is released from the Reanimation Jutsu by Hagoromo and promises Naruto that he will tell Kushina of their son's progress. Kishimoto has expressed desire to make a spin-off series with a younger Minato as the protagonist. In the Japanese anime, Minato is voiced by Toshiyuki Morikawa with Miyu Irino voicing him as a child. In the English version, his voice actor is Tony Oliver Enemies # Fourth Raikage A # Killer Bee # Madara Uchiha # Obito Uchiha # Nine-Tailed Demon Fox Superpowers * He sealed half of the Nine Tails overpowering Chakra inside of himself. * The Fourth Hokage had studied the unique Sealing Jutsu developed by the Uzumaki Clan. And Kushina's Chakra, and Life Force where powerful without question. * The Teleportation Jutsu takes him to the Kunai marked with the Jutsu formulas. Jutsu # Eight Sign Seal # Flying Raijin Jutsu # Flying Raijin, Level 2 # Nine-Tails Chakra Mode # Ninja Art: Four Crimson Ray Formation # Rasen-Flash Super-Circle Dance Howl Stage Three # Rasengan # Reciprocal Round-Robin Flying Raijin Jutsu # Sage Mode # Sensory Jutsu # Shadow Clone Jutsu # Substitution Jutsu # Tailed Beast Chakra Arms # Teleportation Jutsu # Transformation Jutsu: Transform # Tree Climbing Technique # Ultimate Supreme Rasengan # Walk on Water Technique # Wind Style: Rasengan Screenshots 300px-Minato Namikaze.png Fhokage.png 58-0.PNG 59-1.PNG 13-2.PNG 8minato.PNG Minato.PNG 102-1476026522.PNG 100-1476026522.PNG 98-1476026522.PNG 96-1476026521.PNG 94-1476026521.PNG 91-1476026520.PNG 90-1476026520.PNG 89-1476026520.PNG 88-1476026520.PNG 87-1476026520.PNG 56-1480639427.PNG 55-1480639427.PNG 54-1480639427.PNG 60-1485808760.PNG 59-1485808753.PNG minato1.PNG 89-1485813160.PNG 90-1485813160.PNG 94-1485826831.PNG 93-1485826824.PNG Naruto37521913.png Naruto37521889.png Naruto37521865.png Naruto37521841.png Naruto37509265.png Naruto37509241.png Naruto37509217.png Naruto37508953.png Naruto37508929.png Naruto37508905.png Naruto37508881.png NS38725489 (672).png NS38725489 (671).png NS38725489 (670).png NS38725489 (669).png NS38725489 (668).png NS38725489 (169).png NS38725489 (168).png NS38725489 (159).png NS38725489 (158).png NS38725489 (157).png NS38725489 (156).png NS38725489 (148).png NS38725489 (147).png 15minato.PNG Scene 121161.png Image 180309 234232.png Image 180313 215526.png NS416 (355).png NS416 (354).png NS416 (353).png NS416 (352).png NS416 (351).png NS416 (350).png NS416 (340).png NS416 (339).png NS416 (338).png NS416 (337).png NS416 (336).png NS416 (335).png NS416 (334).png NS416 (333).png NS416 (332).png NS416 (331).png NS416 (330).png NS416 (329).png NS416 (328).png NS416 (327).png Image 181222 212425.png Image 181222 212454.png Naruto Shippuden Episode 474 0863.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 474 0910.jpg Category:Naruto Universe Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Prodigy Category:Cosmic Force Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Royal Guard Category:Zombies Category:Super Soldiers Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Immortal Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Spatial Manipulation Category:Kage Category:Regeneration Category:Astral Projection Category:Jinchuriki Category:Chosen Ones Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Royalty Category:Sealing Category:Legendary Character Category:Apport Category:Animal Empathy‏‎ Category:Wallcrawling Category:Grandfather Category:Father Category:Memory Charm Category:Suicide Category:Uzumaki Clan Category:Deceased Category:Hidden Leaf Village Category:Aryan Race Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Acrobatics Category:Ninja Category:Indomitable Will Category:Summoning Category:Force-Field Generation Category:One-Man Army Category:Number 1 Category:Blond Hair Category:Lord Category:Killed In Action Category:Cape Category:Military Category:Shonen Jump Category:Charisma Category:Martial Artist Category:Bodyguard Category:Heroic Sacrifice Category:Vessel Category:Konoha Academy Category:City Buster Category:Humans Category:Married Category:Murdered Category:Healing Factor Category:Students Category:Teachers Category:Male Category:Alumni Category:A Class Category:Body Alteration Category:Psychic Link Category:Warrior Category:Spiritual Aura Category:Frog Physiology Category:Characters who know techniques Category:Parents Category:Relatives